Nostalogic songfic
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Meiko merasakan kecemburuan yang amat sangat saat Miku muncul di industri musik, apa yang akan dia lakukan saat dia berhadapan langsung dengan rivalnya itu?


Halo halo halooo… fifteen years old, Indoneeeeeeiiiisssyyaaa…~!

Sementara mau bikin yang ini dulu, habis otak lagi buntu buat melanjutkan yang lain hehehe~

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: MEIKO dan segala karakter terkait lainnya bukan punya saya, tapi tetangga sebelah! *plakk~*, ni lagu Nostalogic juga bukan gua yang bikin, tapi Yuukiss.. yang ngedance di PVnya mah gua, eh salah salah, Yumiko itu mah! Keren abiiiiss…~~ XD

Notes: mungkin agak serius ya, karena lagunya juga punya cerita lumayan berat. So no humor here, paling cuman _author_nya aja yang numpang narsis sebagai pembawa acara~

Oh ya, di lagu aslinya, yang nyanyi adalah Meiko Sakine, yang notabene lebih muda umurnya, tapi aku menggunakan umur MEIKO sebagai tokoh utama di songfic ini, karena aku pikir kayaknya lebih cocok aja gitu. Dan glosari kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan fashion akan aku taruh di bawah hehehe~

**Nostalogic..**

"Kyaaa… MEIKOOOO..!"

_Jpret.. jpret..!_

_Blitz_ yang berkilauan, menyilaukan.

"Meikoooo…! Aku cinta padamuuu..!"

Pekikan fans yang menggila, menyeruak.

"Maaf, minggir sedikit, beri jalan pada Meiko."

Bodyguard yang senantiasa menjagaku dan memastikan aku mendapat ruang gerak yang cukup untuk berjalan di dalam lautan manusia ini.

"Sudah sampai?" bisikku pada manajerku. Kepalaku masih tertunduk, menghindari kontak mata yang berlebihan dari sinar _blitz_ kamera.

"Sedikit lagi, Meiko. Oh ya, kamu langsung ke ruang ganti saja ya, aku ada perlu sedikit. Tidak apa kan, Meiko?" tanya manajerku. Aku mengangguk.

Itu dia, pintu terbuka untukku.

"Selamat datang, Nona Meiko," sambut seorang kru dengan seragam salah satu TV swasta yang acaranya akan kuisi nanti.

"Ya," aku memberikan senyum terbaikku.

"Langsung ke ruang ganti, kan? Acaranya akan dimulai 20 menit lagi, jadi kita harus cepat.." aku mengikuti langkah kakinya, menuju ruang ganti.

"Silakan, Nona Meiko," ia mempersilahkanku duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke cermin berlampu.

Ah iya, pantulan cermin itu..

Meiko Sakine, 20 tahun, artis berbakat dengan aura yang memancar kuat, di setiap geraknya, pulas senyumnya, suaranya, semuanya memancarkan aura yang berkilau. Aura seorang superstar.

"Bedaknya jangan ketebalan ya.." pesanku pada_ stylist_. Ia mengangguk, sambil terus menyentuh wajahku dengan bedak. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan _blushon_, _eyeshadow_, maskara, _eyeliner_, dan sedikit pulasan _lipgloss_ bersemu emas.

"Yap, selesai," kembali aku memandang wajahku di cermin. Ya, mungkin mereka benar. Aura yang kurasakan sangat kuat hari ini.

"Bajunya ada di rak sebelah sana. Mau kuambilkan?" tanya sang _stylist_.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku bisa sendiri," aku beranjak menuju rak baju. Mencari-cari baju dengan label namaku. Nah ini dia. Luaran ber_capuchon_ hitam dengan lengan _puffy_nya yang sebatas siku, _tube-top_ berbahan PVC yang berkilau genit, serta sepasang _leather gloves_ dengan banyak _stud_ mengitarinya. Aku suka baju ini.

Aku mengganti bajuku di sebuah ruang kecil di dalam ruang ganti. Secepat mungkin. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan itu, semua orang yang ada di ruang ganti terkesima.

"Waaaahhh.. Meiko memang pas pakai baju ini! Auranya kental banget!" puji sang _stylist_. Banyak orang yang mengangguk setuju.

"Terimakasih," aku tersipu.

"Meiko gag banyak berubah dari pertama debut ya! Selalu malu-malu kalau dipuji, padahal kalau lagi _perform_ keren banget loh!" kata salah seorang kru.

"Ahaha, terimakasih banyak.." aku membungkuk tanda hormat.

Debut pertamaku? Ah ya, debut pertamaku…

Saat pertama kali namaku disebut dan diteriakkan orang-orang..

Saat di mana aku dipuja-puji dan dijadikan idola semua orang..

Sampai kedatangan gadis itu.

".._Debut Miku Hatsune sangat sukses, bahkan melebihi debut Meiko Sakine saat ia pertama memulai karirnya di umur yang sama dengan Miku_.."

Jujur, aku merasa kurang nyaman diriku dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu. Bukannya aku sombong dan meremehkan gadis muda itu, aku melihat potensinya memang bagus di industri musik ini. Namun, tetap saja aku merasa tak terima..

Aku meneguk sakeku sedikit lagi. Sedikit pusing, aku menatap lembar majalah itu. Lalu memperhatikan sampulnya. Tubuh semampai Miku yang menawan, dengan seragam berwarna biru. Rambut biru kehijauannya kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang bersemu merah jambu. Tertulis angka 01 di bahunya.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Semua orang selalu membandingkan aku dengan gadis itu. Miku dan Meiko. Miku yang masih muda dan Meiko wanita dewasa. Miku yang beraura lembut dan Meiko yang beraura kuat. Miku yang polos, Miku yang ceria, Miku yang.. ahh!

Kepalaku sakit lagi, dan sekali lagi aku meneguk sakeku.

Mengapa semua orang berharap aku bisa meraih sukses seperti Miku?

Manajerku juga sering membicarakannya, bertanya apa pendapatku tentang anak itu. Bagaimana penampilannya hari ini di panggung. Mengapa di beberapa _performance_ anak itu terlihat kurang memuaskan. Bahkan ia berencana akan mengajaknya berkolaborasi denganku!

Yang benar saja!

Semua menjadi serba Miku, dan aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan. Aku ya aku! Aku adalah diriku sendiri, yang menjalani hidupku dengan keputusan yang aku ambil sesuai dengan cara dan pemikiranku.

"_Kau harus bisa meniru semangat Miku. Setidaknya belajarlah dari juniormu itu.."_

"_Berhenti bicara soal Miku. Aku pusing," potongku singkat._

"_Meiko, kau harus sadar, cepat atau lambat posisimu akan digantikan oleh diva baru yang lebih muda, begitu juga Miku! Saat dia beranjak dewasa posisinya pun akan terganti, kau.."_

"_Berhenti,"potongku dengan kecemburuan berat menguasai pikiranku._

"_Meiko.." manajerku menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir._

"_Sekali lagi kau berbicara tentang anak itu, aku keluar," aku lalu pergi meninggalkannya._

Maafkan aku, mungkin aku memang egois, namun..

"Meiko, segera bersiap, acaranya mau mulai!" panggil seorang kru sambil membuka pintu ruang ganti, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk.

"Duluan ya," aku melambaikan tangan sedikit ke arah mereka.

Aku berjalan mengikuti kru tersebut dengan langkah ringan. Kuatur irama jantungku agar tetap normal. Aku menghela napas sedikit, bisakah aku?

"Halo, berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Mai Tsoureisa, dan Anda sedang menyaksikan 'Starstruck!' Bintang tamu kita kali ini adalah seorang artis yang cukup lama bertahan di industri musik, sejak debutnya yang pertama di usia keenam belas, kita sambut, Meiko Sakine!"

Tepuk tangan membahana, teriakan menggila. Aku berjalan dengan langkah ringan.

"Halo," pembawa acara, Mai, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menjabatnya, lalu duduk di sofa, di samping Mai. Aku mengumbar senyum.

"Yap, sekarang Meiko sudah hadir bersama kita. Meiko, kamu pasti senang bisa merayakan empat tahun perjalanan karirmu sejak kemunculanmu dengan single "Be Myself" yang kamu _cover_ itu," tanyanya.

Kembali aku melakukan sesuatu dengan bibirku, melengkungkan segaris senyuman.

"Ya, begitulah. Akhirnya aku bisa membayar semua kerja kerasku selama empat tahun ini dengan bermacam anugerah dari Tuhan. Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mendukungku!" aku membungkuk ke arah penonton. Tepuk tangan kembali membahana.

"Haha, kau memang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kamu muncul di 'Starstruck!' dan memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai penyanyi penuh bakat. Masih ingat, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, aku juga senang karena berkat 'Starstruck!', aku bisa meraih impianku menjadi orang yang bisa menghibur orang lain dengan talenta yang aku punya," jawabku.

"Hahaha, kita juga berterimakasih karena kehadiranmu menambah deret artis berkualitas yang disukai semua orang! Meiko, katanya kamu merilis single baru ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, lagu ini aku yang menciptakannya. Single ini berjudul Nostalogic, dan aku menampilkannya di 'Starstruck!' sebagai penampilan perdananya," jawabku. Aku mengatur sikap tubuhku seanggun mungkin.

"Baiklah, kita akan menyaksikan penampilan perdana Nostalogic dari Meiko Sakine!" sambut pembawa acara.

Aku meraih mikrofon, lalu menggoyangkan tubuhku sesuai irama intro lagu itu.

"Uuuuuu… yeaaaahhh…" aku merasa energiku meluap, siap untuk memulai lagu ini.

"M-E-I-K-O.."

"Uuuu….."

One, two, three, go!

"_fui ni yogiru hashagi goe  
"zero" to "ichi" de noko sareta passed days  
mune o tsuku itami no wake wa  
akirame? sore tomo Nostalogic...?_

_matataku hikari ni sasoware  
kako o tadori meguri ware ni kaeri  
me no mae ni hirogaru keshiki wa  
kimi to mita mirai to onaji!_

_tōku ni kieta rakugaki no uta kitto  
iro ase naide  
ima mo boku ni kikoe teru,  
ima mo boku ni kikoe teru!_"

aku mengakhiri lagu itu dengan pose tangan memegang pinggul, dan mengerling ke arah penonton. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Ya, ini yang kusuka. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat menikmatinya.

"Nah kali ini, kita juga kedatangan seorang bintang tamu lagi, diva muda yang memulai debutnya juga di usia muda, 16 tahun! Diva baru ini juga sangat terkenal dan menjadi idola semua orang, inilah Miku Hatsune!" panggil sang pembawa acara.

Aku menatap gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu. Ah ya, Miku Hatsune, gadis itu. Aku memang banyak mendengar tentangnya, tapi belum bisa mempercayainya sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri.

Senyumnya yang manis, lakunya yang polos, benar-benar mencerminkan masa remaja yang indah. Ia tertawa kecil. Gaun putihnya menambah ceria penampilannya. Setelah menjabat tangan sang pembawa acara, Miku duduk di sampingku.

"Selamat datang, Miku! Aku rasa ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu karena kamu bisa bertemu dengan artis idolamu," kata sang pembawa acara. Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Ya! Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Kak Meiko, dia adalah artis yang sangat berbakat! Aku suka aura yang keluar saat dia tampil, penuh percaya diri.."

Aku tak mempercayai pendengaranku. Aku? Percaya diri? Sejak munculnya Miku Hatsune, aku merasakan kecemburuan yang membuatku tak percaya bahkan pada diriku sendiri!

"Lagu Meiko apa yang paling kau suka, Miku?" tanyanya.

"Um.. coba kita lihat, um.. aku suka Be Myself, lagu yang di_cover_nya itu. Lagu itulah yang menginspirasikan aku untuk menjadi orang yang bisa menghibur orang lain dengan apa yang kupunya,"

Aku tertegun. 'Menjadi orang yang bisa menghibur orang lain dengan apa yang kupunya', Itu kata-kata yang cukup sering aku ucapkan, bahkan aku mengucapkan lagi kalimat itu di acara ini. Gadis ini…

"Aku berharap bisa menyanyikan lagu itu berdua dengan Kak Meiko. Sejak umurku 14 tahun aku sering berlatih di depan cermin dan membayangkan aku bisa bernyanyi dengan Kak Meiko, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan!" katanya lagi.

Bagaimana bisa dia…?

"Begitu? Yah, karena Meiko nya sudah hadir di sini aku rasa kau bisa memintanya duet denganmu!" ujar sang pembawa acara.

Miku mendekat ke arahku, lalu menatapku.

"Kak, maukah Kakak menyanyikan lagu Be Myself denganku?" pintanya.

Aku merasakan ketulusan dan semangat tinggi pada suaranya itu. Dia benar-benar ingin berduet denganku! Baik, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mempertaruhkan segala kemampuan, aku dan dia!

"Tentu saja," aku menyeringai, lalu mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Kulihat gadis itu senang sekali.

Dan singkat cerita, kami menyanyikan lagu itu berdua. Dia kelihatan amat menikmatinya. Aku tersenyum, dan membalasnya dengan segenap kekuatanku di bidang musik. Ya, dalam musik, tak ada permusuhan, rival-rivalan atau apapun itu, yang ada hanyalah penyatuan menjadi harmoni yang indah!

Miku menatapku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan, selesai.

Tepuk tangan menggelora, jauh lebih dahsyat daripada yang tadi. Aku kembali melempar senyum, sesekali terengah-engah. Miku juga begitu.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu, Miku.." bisikku pada anak itu.

"Eh?" ia menatapku heran. Aku mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Tatapan herannya berubah menjadi tatapan kegembiraan.

Lihat saja nanti, Miku! Aku akan berusaha berkali lipat darimu, menjadi yang terbaik bagi diriku, supaya aku bisa lebih percaya diri saat menantangmu di lain kesempatan!

Glossary:

Capuchon: ung, itu loh, kalau pake jaket kan ada bagian yang bisa untuk nutupin kepala, itu namanya capuchin kalau gag salah~

Lengan puffy: lengan yang bawahnya mengerut, jadi bentuknya menggembung

Tube-top: atasan tanpa lengan, kemben itu loohh..

Stud: semacam pin paku paku yang nggak tajam, untuk menghias baju atau aksesori atau lainnya.

Meskipun aneh, memang bahan PVC juga bisa dijadikan baju loh, meskipun yang lagi in sekarang sih PVC legging XD


End file.
